Magic Boy
by Jyuris
Summary: Harry Potter was pretty sure he'd gotten in a relatively normal school. However, he was wrong. After all, what normal school would have a host club?
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1 - The New Kid

it was a nice day in Ouran High School. The sun was out, there were no rain coming, and there was going to be a new student. rumors were already going around that it was a daughter of a famous actor who was extremely beautiful or a son of a successful company hoping to meet his future wife at Ouran. There were also other kinds of ridiculous rumors that was going around.

The door opens, the students stop chatting to focus their attention on the entrance. They already started guessing whether it was a male or female. Only one didn't really care, and that was a brunet called Haruhi Fujioka, who was minding her own business and thinking about her debt and the host club.

"This is your new classmate, Lord Potter-Black Hadrian," The teacher announced as the new student stepped in.

The boy was truly a sight for the sore eyes. His hair was messy and as the commoner would say a "Just got out of bed hairstyle" that only add to his appeal, it was long and tied as a low ponytail with a green ribbon. It was as dark as the night sky as well and framing his face perfectly, it also have a red sheen to it as well. He was about average height, though a little shorter. His body was lean and small, built more for speed than strength. And his eyes, oh his eyes, it stood out the most, it was green like the grass, except it shone and seem to glow, it enchanted everyone that saw it. He was wearing the standard Ouran uniform, except for the green tie, but it seems as if the uniform was made for him and it fitted his body in a way that no one else could pull off. To top it off was his mysterious smile that seems to say ' _You will never know what I'm hiding.'_ With all that combined he gives out an ethereal look as if he wasn't human, and he also have that androgynous look to him as well, that was leaning on the masculine side just a little bit.

The girls blush and swoon when they saw him and there were already talks about how he should join the host club. The boys was vulnerable to him as well, if their blush was anything to go by. Haruhi, however, had no reaction, except for just a pink tint on her cheeks, well maybe that was a reaction.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter-Black, or as you'd say it here, Potter-Black Hadrian, nice to meet you all. I hope we'll get along well," he says, before tilting his head to the left and smiling which makes him look even more attractive than before. In that instance his fate was already settled. He was going to be in the host club and have a massive following.

* * *

Only at the first day of school and the new student have the whole school talking about him and his angelic face. There was also the fact that he was a lord, which didn't help him with his fangirls/boys problem, if anything it only seem to add problems. He only wanted to have a normal school year, which would include no danger. That was why he took the de-aging potion in the first place. He wanted to get away from the fame and England, away from the spotlight. And he did, but then he step into another one. At least it was better since no one thinks he's the hero or anything, they just think that he was very powerful and handsome/pretty boy. Though he was sure that wasn't normal either, but it was the closest to normal that he could get.

There was one thing that got his interest, what exactly is the damn host club that people were so sure that he'd join?

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoy that chapter of Magic Boy, this is my first time doing a Harry Potter fanfic so I hope it wasn't that big of a disappointment. Anyways, tell me if I should continue or not. See you!**


	2. He Must Join!

**Hi there guys! I finally decided to update again! Yay! So yeah, I hope you guys will enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - He Must Join!**

Harry was looking forward to a normal school year with normal events happening. But of course, Fate has to screw it all up. He was only intending to go to an average Japanese high school, but instead got this. There was none of that normal business here or at least what the normal standard was that was in those manga and anime that he went through. At least there was one person that wasn't affected by his looks, it was that odd girl, Fujioka Haruhi, that was so adamant in dressing like a boy. Though, it seems like no one else, aside from him, who noticed that.

She was nice and wasn't in a fangirl mode whenever he was near, and there was also the fact that she was the one who showed him around the school and the like. Right now, he consider her his best friend so far in this school.

Little did he know of the speculation that maybe they were a couple, or secretly family, the former theory less popular with the fanclub, however it has a massive following with the yaoi fans. There is already a debate on who would be the uke. In this scenario, maybe ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Tamaki never considered himself overprotective of his daughter, just highly concerned for her innocence is what he'd say. So when rumor surface about a transfer student dating his daughter, he was ready to defeat this new foe that appeared. The first step to that is to obviously tell his friends about his plans.

"Starting from today, we must protect Haruhi!" he shouted one evening, after all the customers, and most importantly, Haruhi left.

"What are you talking about boss?" Kaoru asks Tamaki.

"Yeah, it's not like there's anyone out to harm Haruhi, is there?" Hikaru said, passing to his twin a batch of cookies.

"Really? There's someone who wants to harm Haruhi?" Honey asks, concern. Tears were already starting to appear near his eyes.

Mori, as always, was silent, but you can see he was concern about the brunette.

"I'm sure he's talking about that rumor," Kyouya commented. The rest of the members look at him.

"What rumor?" the twins inquire in perfect harmony.

"There's a rumor going on about how Haruhi is going out with this new transfer student from England. The one with the long black hair and green eyes. I'm sure you all at least heard this once, this is the hottest piece of gossip right now. However, it is all based out of speculation," Kyouya stated.

"Oh, _that_ rumor."

"Yeah, we've heard it a million times," Kaoru complained. "I don't think it's true though, they just seem to have a nice friendship. Like, that guy, Hadrian, doesn't seem to be into Haruhi at all," Hikaru commented.

"You mean that nice boy that always gives me candy when he passes?"

"Yes, he already have managed to acquire a massive amount of admirers even though he's only been here for a week," Kyouya informs them. "There have also been several customers asking us if he'll be joining the host club or not."

"Wow, Hari-chan is getting so popular!" Honey exclaimed with a mix of admiration and surprise.

"Yes, and it's probably due to his 'mysterious' background and how he's a powerful lord even though he's still a teenager. The fact that's he's an eye candy also helps his popularity with both the male and female population."

Tamaki still wasn't convinced that Hadrian wasn't going to steal his daughter away. "I still don't trust that guy, he seems way too fishy, and way too good to be true! And it is common knowledge that the transfer student is always secretly a villain!" Tamaki proclaimed passionately.

"And where have you gained such 'common' knowledge?" Kyouya asks the blonde, while continuing to write down something.

"From those anime and manga, of course!" Tamaki answered proudly, puffing out his chest and showing off his brilliant smile. The twins snickered openly at him when they heard that.

"I can't believe it," one twin said.

"You really believe in those things?" the other finished.

"I can't believe it!"

"How gullible of you."

Tamaki glares at them before deciding to charge them while shouting about how those shoujo mangas where perfectly realistic. Apparently forgetting all about the newcomer, Hadrian. For now anyways. Kyouya looks at the scene before him and sighs before going back to whatever he was doing before.

' _Lord Potter-Black Hadrian, I wonder…'_

* * *

It wasn't until the day after that Tamaki finally encounter the young lord.

Tamaki was just walking around the school when he bumped into someone. (Yes, that was one of those cliche meetings that the blonde often read of) And that particular someone was running, at a very impressive speed at that, so that caused the two of them to both fall. The blonde didn't even have the time to process what was happening or who was it that bumped into him. He heard the other groan, and mumbled something in English. He then heard movement that he registered as the other probably moving to stand up.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the other, now confirmed as a male, asks him. The words have a certain accent, though it wasn't very noticeable. Though there was one thing that came to Tamaki's mind at that moment in time, the person's voice sounds perfect. To start of with, it was soft, yet it managed to sound authoritative at the same time. It was also a little bit husky and there was something about the way that he said it that makes the listener think of another more _adult_ scenario where that tone could be use.

Then Tamaki looks at the person. Then he came to the conclusion that if that person's voice was beautiful then his face was out of this world. The first thing he noticed was the hair, the person's black hair was in a mess, however, it was strangely charming in its own way. And then he noticed the brightest green eyes he ever saw peering down at him in concern. It didn't help that the raven haired boy had a blush on his face and smiling at him like an angel from heaven. The boy was also holding out his hand probably to help Tamaki up.

And was that just him are were there really light shining down the boy's face with Sakura petals flying around in the background?

"Uh- yes, I'm alright," Tamaki replied, taking the boy's hand and pulling himself up.

"I'm sorry about that, I was in a rush, you see," the boy explained.

"No, it's okay. Anyways, I'm Tamaki Suoh," he said, quickly holding out his hand.

The boy looked a bit surprised before answering, "I'm Potter - Black Hadrian, nice to meet you, though you probably already heard of me."

Tamaki eyes widen, this was that new boy? Now he gets why the raven has been getting more popular by the second. He opened his mouth to ask if the boy wanted to join the host club before the boy decided to speak up again.

"So anyways, I'm in a bit of a rush, so I guess I'll see you around someday!" the wizard said cheerfully before running off again.

From that moment on Tamaki now have a new goal in mind. ' _That boy must join us!'_ And Tamaki Suoh is _very_ persistent to achieve his goals.

* * *

 **So I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with how this story is going. Maybe I am making Harry somewhat of a Mary-Sue, though he's not perfect at everything, however this story wasn't meant to be too serious just a story on how Harry would be if he's in the host club. I am planning on making our beloved Harry join the host club either in the next chapter or the one after that, but don't worry it won't take long for Harry to join. And as for the pairing, I want it to be either GEN or Slash with Harry being the uke, I'm currently thinking between the twins and Mori. Leaning towards the twins. Tell me what you think! I enjoy reading all your comments!**


	3. Music Room 3

Chapter 3 - Music Room 3

When Harry came back to school the next day, thoughts of the boy that bumped into him the day before were forgotten, placed away into the corner of his mind deeming that the event had no importance, though a part of him did admit that the boy was quite attractive. As usual he smiles at his fangirls and fanboys, maybe giving them a wave or two, since they were so much nicer and only observed him from a distance and never mobbed him trying to shake his hand, before walking up to where Haruhi sits. But today was different, as there were two boys that looked so much like George and Fred that it hurts surrounding her table.

"Hello," Haruhi greeted him. That caused the twins attention to fall on him, which made him nervously avert their gaze and focus his attention on Haruhi.

"H-hello," he replied, a bit disappointed that he stuttered. Although he didn't blame himself, it was unnerving how alike these twins were to the ones that he know, if he didn't know any better he would've thought that the twins had also taken deaging potion and followed him all the way here. But luckily they were too busy maintaining their stores.

"Hello to you to!" the twins said together.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," one of them said.

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," the other continues. Harry briefly wondered if Fate hated him or just really wants to prank him, but he collected himself quickly and smiles at them. If it wasn't for the fact that he had spent so much time with George and Fred he would've not noticed the tiny difference that set the two apart.

"I'm Potter-Black Hadrian, but you can call me Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," the twins said at the same time. Harry smiles again, they really reminded him of the twins. A brief moment of silence went by before Haruhi spoke.

"Harry, these two," she said gesturing to the twins, "are from the same club as me."

"Yes, the host club, and we are also your classmates," the twins added. The name of the club was familiar to him. If his memory serves right him then it was the club that everyone wanted him to join, for some reason that he just couldn't find the answer to, yet. This encounter offered him a chance to find out the answer and he wasn't about to pass it up.

"May I go and visit your club?"

Haruhi eyes widened and she looks a bit… scared? On the other hand the twins look very happy, for some reason they reminded him of Hermione when everything went according to her plan.

"Oh no, it's better for you if you don't, you see the club members are a bit-" before Haruhi could even finish her sentence the twins interrupted her.

"I don't see why not," Hikaru said.

"Yes, I believe the club members would be _ecstatic_ to meet you," Kaoru added.

"Especially our club's leader." When Haruhi was about to say something again the twins stopped her.

"Just let him visit once wouldn't hurt," one of the twin, Kaoru, if Harry's instincts were correct, said to Haruhi.

"After that, if he doesn't like it he'll leave, that's all."

Haruhi contemplate the idea for a moment before sighing, seeming to resign to her fate and muttered, "fine."

The twins grin like a cheshire cat and said to him, "Music Room 3, after school."

Harry just couldn't shake the feeling that something very important was going to happen very soon.

* * *

That afternoon he wandered around a bit, realizing that he had no idea where that place was as Haruhi never told him. A few minutes passed before he admits to himself that yes, he was lost and needed directions. He swallowed his pride and came up to the two girls that he spotted walking down the hallway. When he came up to them they blushed, but he was pretty used to this kind of behavior by now and asks them, "Do you know where Music Room 3 is?"

If possible their faces brighten up even more. They soon started whispering to each other, he could only managed to pick up some of the conversation. Though it seems like they were talking about the fact that he was planning on joining and something about his type and if they could maybe be the first to request him. He coughed to gain their attention because it seems like they could keep whispering for ages and he really didn't want to arrive late.

"Excuse me but do you know where Music Room 3 is?" he asked again. They seem to look embarrassed and quickly offer their apologies.

"W-we're going to the host club as well. S-so if you l-like we could lead you there," one girl, a brunette offered.

"Thank you," he said before offering them a smile. The other girl, with black hair, seems to almost trip and fall to the ground. While the brunette's blush just intensify. The girls collected themselves and quickly lead him to his destination, they didn't say much along the way only shooting him appreciative glances and then quickly looking away when he caught them. He didn't really mind though, as their attention was much better than the witches and wizards back in the wizarding world.

They came to a stop and the girls lead him through one of the many grand doors that was in the school, however, this one felt a bit more special and unique than the rest.

When he entered he was greeted with the sight of the six, if Haruhi was included, seven, attractive young men that was dispersed throughout the room, with the girls sitting around their tables, most were blushing, and he could see hearts from all of the tables. With some also sporting flowers. It seems as if no one has noticed his entrance yet.

He looked behind him only to find that the two girls were gone, and he concluded that they must have leave to one of the tables. He spotted Haruhi at one of the tables and decided that he should approach her to ask what was happening and what was this club even about as he couldn't quite piece together what exactly was going on.

When he walked to where Haruhi was, some girls noticed him and the whispering started, he paid them no mind and continue on his path and when he reached Haruhi, he was behind the girl and leaned over the couch and blow on her ear. Her reaction was just as expected as she immediately looked at him. The girls who were at her table was also surprised too and started screaming.

"I hope I'm not late," Harry said, ignoring the commotion he just created.

"No you are not," Haruhi replies, amuse by all the commotion that was happening.

* * *

 **I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter for you! The poll is still ongoing to what pairings there should be I've also added another option too! If you have anything to say leave a review or PM me. I'm always happy to answer any questions you have. Thank you for favoriting/following/writing a review I hope you will also enjoy the next chapter as well!**

 **The poll will continue for probably a few more chapters, so in that time please vote on what pairing you want it to be!**


	4. Tamaki

**Chapter 4 - Tamaki**

Harry gave a slight laugh at all the females' reactions and Haruhi joined him, although only smiling pleasantly. Hari stands up moving his face away from Haruhi's, not noticing the silent sighs coming the females about how great Haruhi and Hari looked together and how they looked like they were about to kiss.

Harry was quickly greeted by Haruhi, who proceeds to introduce her clients to him.

"Everyone, this is Harry-san, the friend that I was talking about earlier," Haruhi said as she gestures in his direction.

"I hoped you only talked about good things?" Harry jokingly asks. Haruhi chuckles making her clients swoon.

"Of course, Harry-san, there's nothing bad to talk about."

"Oh? Maybe we just haven't spent that much time together."

"Is that an offer for a date?" Haruhi teased back.

"It can be if you want it to be." Harry replied winking at the brunette. Their short conversation caused many ladies to squeal. Though both Haruhi and Harry knows that it was only just playful bantering and nothing else. It slightly amuses Harry that these female students have such an intense reaction towards him.

Someone coughed causing Harry to quickly look at the person. It was a young man with golden hair and blue eyes, that looks strangely familiar. If he recall correctly then it should be…

"Hello again, Suoh-san," Harry said politely waving at the blonde. The blonde brighten up and smiled at the, with the one of the most dazzling smile he ever saw in his life.

"You remember me!" the blonde shouted.

"Of course, Suoh-san, it's not everyday I bump into a handsome male." The blonde laughs although traces of embarrassment could be seen in his eyes.

"The same could be said to you as well, though call me Tamaki," the boy, or should he say Tamaki, said with another one of his dazzling smiles.

"Then please call me Harry, Suo- Tamaki-san," Harry said.

"Harry," Tamaki mumble the name under his breath, he already love how the green-eyed boy says his name.

Harry smiles, one of his 'reserved-for-friends-only' smiles, causing Tamaki to hug him unexpectedly while saying, "You're so cute!" and a few other similar things.

However, their little 'bonding moment' didn't go unnoticed by most of the clients. Some who didn't quite recover from the earlier Harry/Haruhi moment fainted again, this time from the Tamaki and Harry combo, whom were unconsciously making pink sparkles and roses appear around them, making the picture even more perfect.

"What- what is this chemistry?"

"Hang in there Kagura-chan! There's bound to be more to come!"

"I can't believe Tamaki-sama would look so good with Harry-sama!"

"Haruhi and Tamaki is going to fight for Harry! How romantic!"

"Haruhi don't let your man be taken away by Tamaki, you must fight back!"

"Kyaaa! Threesome!"

The rest of the host club watches from the background and the twins laugh at how out of hand the situation was getting.

"First Haruhi-"

"And now Tamaki-"

"Maybe it'll be us next? The twins said in union, although they were only joking about it.

"Hey, Mori, what's a threesome?" Honey asks innocently, looking up at Mori with curiosity. That cause taller male to tense up.

"It's nothing you should be worried about," the black haired male said curtly, causing the short blond to sigh looking disappointed.

Haruhi was looking quite amused at the development that was happening and how some clients was telling her to fight for her true love while others were telling her that the threesome was going to be so hot and she shouldn't worry about it.

However, Harry also heard it, but he wasn't bothered. He was gay after all, and he was ready to admit that the blonde was pretty damn attractiv- wait, he was not ready to admit it yet. For all he know the boy could be straight and he could be heading right towards heartbreak and that is not a particular road he want to traverse.

At that moment he gestures towards Haruhi to come and help him since he could tell that the blond wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. Haruhi ignores his request and shoots him a charming smile mouthing him the words, 'You can do it.'

Damn. There goes the illusion that his friend was actually nice. Turns out she was actually a little sadistic although she does hide it very well.

So Harry tries to get the blond off him for the next five minutes, keyword here being _try_ , because the blond _just wouldn't budge_. Why was he so damn strong? Harry was sure that he was pretty strong, or at least he likes to think so. He went through a war, he has to be strong, _right?_

Harry was pretty damn agitated and was about to kick the other male in the shins. _Hard_. That was when he was rescued by the tall black haired male that was sitting next to the blond kid earlier. He was thrown on the guy's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was put down a few moments later.

At that moment Haruhi got a sudden moment of deja vu.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're welcome," the other male said and then looked away. Harry quickly shot Haruhi a glare and the brunette only smiles at him like nothing was wrong. He huffs and pulls Haruhi closer to him about to give the crossdresser a piece of his mind when another squeal came from the crowd.

 _What were with these girls and their screaming?_

He was pretty sure his hearing was damaged for life. He lets go of Haruhi deciding that the lecture can come another time. Disappointed sighs comes from the girls this time. He was so done trying to understand their rapid switches a long time ago. It has been the same thing with Hermione when she saw him with Draco Malfoy that one year while they had been fighting. Yeah, to say the least he was bombarded by congratulations and suggestive glances and questions about Malfoy that he didn't get the point of. Hermione asks questions such as: How was your first time, was it good? Harry assumed that she didn't mean fighting but he know _what_ she meant.

Yeah, he have a feeling it was going to happen all over again.

* * *

 **So yeah… I'm back. Yeah, I know, it's been awhile since I've update, but, believe it or not, I have a life outside of writing. But anyways, I've gained back my inspiration to continue writing my stories! Thanks to one of my friend and I blame my writer's block on school and Touken Ranbu. I'm not promising more frequent updates but I hope that I can update more. Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews, love you all! The poll is still going on for the pairing.**


End file.
